Une bouée pour remonter à la surface
by youpitralala13
Summary: Gray Fullbuster est mort. Tué de mes mains. Qui m'aidera à ne pas sombrer ? Seras-tu la bouée qui m'aidera à remonter à la surface ? - - - - - - - Un OS sur du Yuri, homophobes passez votre chemin, les autres j'espère que ça vous plaira.


**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Hiro Mashima**

**Cet OS a été réalisé avec des conditions d'écriture particulières, proposées par l'auteure FMA-EdwardElric**

**Type d'univers : Manga**

**Couple choisi : JuviaxMeldy**

**Occasion : Champ de bataille / Mort de Gray**

**Narrateur : Juvia**

**Trois mots à placer : Lentille, album, antilope**

**Règle supplémentaire : Commencer par la fin**

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre Meldy qui quitte le dortoir Fairy Hills pour rejoindre Jellal et Ultear afin de repartir sur les routes. Elle va tellement me manquer… Ces trois dernières semaines ont été extrêmement difficiles pour moi, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans la magicienne de Crime Sorcière. Quand je repense à notre baiser d'adieu… Je ne savais pas que la passion pouvait brûler à ce point. Pendant trois semaines, la guilde indépendante avait accepté de rester à Fairy Tail après la bataille contre les dragons, Meldy ayant insisté pour rester à mes côtés au vu de mon état. Évidemment, vu que ça lui donnait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec son amie d'enfance aux cheveux écarlates, Jellal avait eu du mal à refuser ça à la rose. Et Ultear avait suivi le mouvement, elle aussi méritant un peu de repos. Mais tout a une fin… Elle est partie. Et moi, je suis désespérément seule. Je sais que plus tard dans la soirée, Erza viendra me voir pour vérifier que je vais bien. Demain, ça sera probablement Lucy, ou peut-être la petite Wendy. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. La seule personne dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est celle qui m'a sauvée de ma détresse lorsque j'étais au plus mal, celle qui a su effacer chacun de mes cauchemars et me redonner le sourire. Meldy.

Je vais fouiller sous mon lit et récupère mon album photo, acheté peu après mon adhésion à Fairy Tail, et où je conserve tous mes plus précieux souvenirs. J'ai du mal avec les mots, je ne suis pas comme Lucy qui sait coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'elle ressent, alors à la place, je photographie. Meldy, ma rose aux douces épines, est tombée dessus hier soir et ça m'a donné envie d'y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil. Je tourne délicatement les pages du papier glacé et regarde pour la millionième fois au moins mes clichés. Le tout premier est une image de la guilde vue de l'extérieur, du moins à ce à quoi elle ressemblait quand j'ai intégré Fairy Tail. La suivante est une photo de Gajeel prise sur le fait alors qu'il mangeait une partie des ustensiles de cuisine du QG. Je pouffe silencieusement et continue à tourner les pages. Celle d'après me fige. C'est lui. Il est assis nonchalamment à une table, sa chemise à ses pieds, l'air blasé. Il ne me regarde pas, mais il sait que je l'observe. Des larmes commencent à couler.

Maintenant que Meldy est partie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retomber dans la souffrance qui m'envahissait avant qu'elle ne prenne soin de moi. Je serre l'album contre moi, les perles d'eau continuant à se déverser sur mes joues, et mon cœur me fait atrocement mal. Et dire qu'i peine trois semaines, mes sentiments pour Meldy n'étaient rien d'autres qu'amicaux. Et dire qu'i peine trois semaines, c'est de lui dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Et dire qu'i peine trois semaines, il était encore en vie…

Il y a trois semaines, nous étions le 7 juillet. Et en ce jour maudit, Gray Fullbuster est mort.

Nous sommes en pleine guerre avec les dragons quand un des mini-dragons de Motherglare nous prend par surprise, Gray, Meldy, Lyon et moi. Un jet de magie me fonce droit dessus et, bien que prévenue par le mage de Lamia Scale, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en dégager suffisamment tôt pour l'esquiver. Comment suis-je encore en vie ? Parce qu'il m'a sauvée.

Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me pousser et s'est pris le jet de plein fouet. Après celui-ci, une dizaine d'autres ont suivi, transperçant son corps de toute part et finalement sa tête pour l'achever. Mort. Fin. Il ne reviendra pas. Mes larmes coulent sur mon visage et la pluie commence à tomber dru. Je me jette sur son corps sans vie, le serrant dans mes bras, son liquide vital se répandant sur mes vêtements. Mes larmes se mêlent à son sang et mes cris résonnent à travers le temps et l'espace alors que la vie s'échappe de son corps. Lyon est derrière moi, je ne le vois pas mais j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'air mieux que moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un nous rejoint et pousse un cri de douleur mais je ne le vois pas. Je ne vois rien. Gray est dans mes bras et tout est flou autour de nous. Une ombre s'approche de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule, mais je ne sens rien. Peine immense. Douleur incroyable. Destruction. Mort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé mais je sais que mes yeux ne pleurent plus, vidés. La main est toujours posée sur mon épaule et, en tournant le regard, je reconnais les doigts fins de Meldy. Elle essaie de me sourire mais le cœur n'y est pas. Derrière elle, Ultear, qui doit être celle qui est arrivée après l'attaque, sert Lyon dans ses bras. Il semble encore en état de choc et j'imagine que je dois donner la même impression. Je retourne la tête vers celui pour lequel mon cœur bat et suis affligée par la vision qui m'est offerte. Sa peau est plus blanche que la mienne n'a jamais été, ses lèvres sont bleues et je sais que si je touche son visage, je serais glacée par le contact. Il est parti. Je pose délicatement son corps à terre et me jette dans les bras de mon amie, les larmes recommençant à affluer à la lisière de mes yeux. Elle caresse ma tête de sa main, compatissante, et ses doigts emmêlent mes cheveux. Derrière sa tête, mon regard croise celui du deuxième disciple d'Ul et je me sens plus coupable que jamais. C'est de ma faute si Gray est… s'il est parti. Si j'avais su éviter l'attaque de moi-même, il n'aurait jamais eu à me protéger. Pourquoi me protéger ? Sa vie vaut tellement plus que la mienne ! Mes sanglots redoublent de puissance et Meldy me murmurent des paroles réconfortantes. « Ça va aller », « je suis là », elle ne cesse de parler mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Ça ne va pas aller, pas en sachant que je suis celle qui l'a tué, pas avec tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais je sais que la guerre est finie. Les dragons ont disparu, la porte Eclipse est fermée, mais Gray reste toujours désespérément froid. De nombreux mages ont succombé. Ma famille, mes frères, mes sœurs. Aujourd'hui est un jour noir. Les deux magiciennes de Crime Sorcière, Lyon et moi sommes assis par terre, toujours à côté de Gray, quand une voix résonne. C'est Lucy, elle cherche des survivants et finit par nous repérer au milieu des décombres. Ses lèvres s'étirent, mais très vite son sourire se fane lorsqu'elle le voit à terre. Elle court à la vitesse d'une antilope pour nous rejoindre et s'effondre à nos côtés, les yeux remplis de larmes, en voyant son corps froid. Elle me regarde, les yeux emplis d'espoir, comme si ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui parler. Mon mutisme lui répond, et alors elle comprend que c'est fini. Ma vision se trouble, signe de ma faiblesse, et je finis par sombrer alors que Meldy tente de me rattraper.

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne suis pas certaine d'être vivante. Je crois voir le fantôme de Gray au-dessus de moi et imagine alors que je suis au paradis, avant de voir ses traits se changer pour devenir ceux de Lyon. Non, ça n'est pas Gray. Ça ne sera plus jamais Gray.

J'observe mon environnement et, sans pour autant reconnaître l'endroit où je suis, présume que je dois être dans une sorte d'hôpital ou d'infirmerie. La couleur blanche est omniprésente et me rappelle la peau de l'être aimé alors qu'il sombrait. Mes yeux s'embuent à nouveau quand Meldy entre dans la pièce et court vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur, Juvia ! Bon sang, j'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Sa voix tremble, son corps aussi. Elle est livide, et lorsqu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je sens quelques gouttes perler sur mon dos. Elle pleure. Ne suis-je bonne qu'à faire souffrir mon entourage ? Je serre sa tête contre ma main, la rassure. « Ça va aller », « je suis là ». Je sais que mes paroles n'aideront pas, mais je suis fatiguée et n'ait aucune imagination. Alors je la serre plus fort contre moi, pour lui montrer que je suis bien vivante. Je sens son cœur battre à vive allure contre ma poitrine, ses sanglots se faisant plus doux mais sa peine restant toujours aussi grande. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Depuis que je la connais, Meldy a beaucoup changé. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle se fichait bien de mourir tant qu'elle pouvait faire plaisir à Ultear en détruisant celui qui avait volé sa mère à celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, elle vit et est heureuse de vivre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, un humour décalé, une présence rassurante. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sombrer et de lui ôter cette joie de vivre. Ultear nous observe depuis un coin de la chambre, et sur son visage, je lis la même expression que la mienne avant de m'évanouir. Culpabilité. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Je l'apprendrais plus tard, par Meldy : la fille d'Ul possède une magie permettant de sacrifier sa vie pour remonter dans le temps. Elle a hésité à l'utiliser pendant le combat et, honteuse, je me suis surprise à espérer qu'elle l'utilise. Qui suis-je pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir ? La vie de Gray vaut-elle plus que celle d'Ultear ? La peine de Meldy est-elle préférable à la mienne ? Non. Cela aurait anéanti mon amie, et ça, je ne l'aurais laissé faire pour rien au monde. Elle aurait eu l'impression de perdre sa mère, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie à la fois. Et moi, j'aurais perdu Meldy, qui serait alors tombée dans une souffrance incomparable. Je sais que je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ultear, et je m'efforce de ne pas la faire se sentir plus coupable qu'elle n'a déjà l'impression d'être. Lorsque une infirmière m'autorise finalement à me lever, je sors de la pièce, suivie par Meldy. De son côté, Ultear reste avec Lyon. Je sais qu'ils s'aideront mutuellement à traverser cette épreuve. Et moi, qui m'aidera ? Meldy prend ma main, comme pour répondre à ma question muette.

Nous sommes dans l'hôpital centre de Crocus, près du palais Mercurius, et en descendant dans le hall, je remarque que de nombreux mages sont présents. Dans un coin de la pièce, je vois Natsu réconforter Lucy avec une Erza bien silencieuse à leurs côtés. Jellal lui tient la main et lui murmure de temps en temps quelques mots qui m'échappent, mais j'imagine bien qu'il essaye de lui remonter le moral. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un, aujourd'hui c'est tout Fairy Tail qui est en deuil. Gray est décédé, Macao et Bisca sont en soins intensifs, et Gajeel… Je me précipite vers lui à la seconde où je le vois. Levy est à ses côtés, mais le regard de mon ami semble vide, mort. Enfin, le regard… Celui que donne son œil unique. Le droit a été arraché pendant la bataille par le dragon noir que le dragon slayer a du affronter et Polyussica n'a pas encore soigné Gajeel, se concentrant pour le moment sur ceux nécessitant des soins immédiats. Je sais que, quand elle était petite, Erza a elle aussi perdu un œil et que la soigneuse a réussi à lui en créer un artificiel pour remplacer le manquant. J'espère que Gajeel pourra vivre retrouver une vue intégrale. Je pouffe, donnant ici une idée assez claire de mon état mental, en songeant que, contrairement à la magicienne aux épées, les yeux de Gajeel n'ont pas une couleur commune et qu'il aurait peut-être à porter une lentille sur son nouvel œil pour laisser l'illusion que les deux sont rouges.

La main de Meldy tient toujours la mienne et je lui demande si elle veut bien m'accompagner dehors. Je souffre, et voir tous ces visages tristes autour de moi est insupportable, je ne peux plus respirer. Je suis probablement égoïste, je sais que mes amis ont besoin de moi, mais je ne peux pas. Les larmes de Lucy, le pansement à l'œil de Gajeel, Arzack et sa fille effondrés dans un coin, le regard vide d'Erza, la peine du maître. Je ne peux pas faire face à tout ça. Je cours presque vers la grande porte, sentant mes yeux s'embuer pour ce qui me semble être la millième fois de la journée, et Meldy me suit en silence, mes doigts toujours entremêlés aux siens. L'air extérieur me fait un bien fou, et je sens que les nuages gris au-dessus de nos têtes commencent à se déverser lorsqu'une grosse goutte s'écrase sur mon front. Meldy me tire pour m'entraîner à l'abri d'un arbre et nous nous asseyons finalement à même le sol, au pied de l'arbre qui trône au milieu d'un coin d'herbe, la boue salissant nos robes. Mais je m'en fiche bien. Cette pluie est l'expression de ma douleur et la laisser s'écouler me soulage à moitié. Meldy finit par prendre la parole après quelques minutes où j'observais le ciel :

\- Je viens avec toi à Fairy Tail, Juvia. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Ultear, qui a accepté, et je suis sûre que Jellal ne refusera pas. Je ne sais pas si je servirais à grand chose, mais je te promets d'être là pour toi.

Je hoche la tête, et j'imagine que Meldy prend ça pour un oui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je savais qu'elle dirait ça. Je la connais. Même si je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup de fois depuis que je la connais, Meldy compte autant pour moi qu'Erza ou Lucy, peut-être même plus, et je sais que, comme moi qui resterai avec elle quand elle ira mal, elle sera toujours à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, son cou est gelé. Je m'en veux de la forcer à rester sous la pluie et par ce froid alors qu'elle pourrait être à l'intérieur et, pour l'aider à se réchauffer, je me retourne pour lui faire face et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle semble surprise, s'attendant probablement à être celle qui aurait à me serrer contre elle, mais je le fais autant pour elle que pour moi. Je sens ses joues qui s'échauffent et dessert ma prise sur son corps pour l'observer. Mon regard croise les siens et j'ai l'impression de lire dans son âme. Elle me désire, son corps brûle pour moi. Et, étonnamment, je me surprend à la désirer aussi. Je me penche pour l'embrasser et bientôt nos langues se lancent dans une danse effrénée. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en train de faire quelque chose de correct vis à vis des sentiments plutôt clairs de mon amie à mon égard, mais j'ai tellement besoin d'oublier ma peine que je me perds dans l'immensité de ses yeux et ne peut m'empêcher de succomber au bonheur qu'elle me propose. Quand je pense à Gray, je pense à la mort. Avec elle, c'est la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur qui s'offre à moi, la possibilité d'effacer mes cauchemars, de revivre, et je ne peux pas y résister. Notre baiser se fait plus appuyé, plus pressant, et je finis par la lâcher à bout de souffle. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux me regardent, emplis de bonheur et d'inquiétude à la fois. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Elle s'en veut de profiter de ma faiblesse, elle a peur que je ne lui en veuille, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Je la rassure sur la question, et m'excuse de ma faute :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a abusé de Juvia, Meldy, mais elle qui a profité de toi. Elle avait besoin d'une bouée à se raccrocher, et tu étais une proie facile… Elle est désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Non ! S'exclame mon amie. Pardon, je ne voulais pas crier. Mais ne t'arrête pas Juvia. Je me fiche d'être une bouée si je peux te permettre de remonter à la surface. Je tiens tellement à toi, tu sais…

Je la regarde, étonnée. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Elle mérite tellement mieux qu'une fille qui pleure la mort de son amour à sens unique. Et pourtant, malgré mes pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer combien mon cœur bat plus fort depuis ses mots. Et si, moi aussi, j'avais le droit à une deuxième chance, avec Meldy ? Non, j'ai du sang sur les mains, je ne peux pas penser avoir le droit au bonheur après ça. Et pourtant… J'espère.

Comme promis par Meldy, Crime Sorcière nous a accompagné à Fairy Tail. Nous sommes partis cinq jours après la fin des Grand Jeux Magiques, le temps que Bisca soit en état de se déplacer. Macao, lui,… a rejoint Gray. Roméo est devenu fou, a accusé Polyussica de l'avoir tué et nie en bloc le fait que son père soit mort. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu comme ça auparavant, et je ne peux même pas imaginer sa douleur… Aujourd'hui est une journée difficile pour nous tous. Nous enterrons nos membres. Gray et Macao vont définitivement disparaître de nos vies…

Meldy noue ma robe dans le dos et se retourne ensuite pour que j'en fasse de même avec la sienne. Je lui ai proposé de l'héberger dans ma chambre le temps de leur séjour et je suis bien heureuse qu'elle ait accepté. Sa présence m'aide plus que n'importe laquelle. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai plus que tout besoin d'elle. Je ferme mon long manteau noir, cachant la majorité de ma robe bleue nuit, et ajuste mon bonnet sur ma tête. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent depuis la destruction du portail Eclipse, il pleut. Je sais que personne ne m'en blâme, mais j'imagine que mes amis auraient aimé revoir le soleil pour leur apporter un soupçon de chaleur dans ce monde froid et sinistre. Meldy attrape ma main et, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, me tire vers la sortie de la chambre. Je ne veux pas y aller, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin d'y aller. Je dois lui parler. Dans un couloir, alors que nous nous apprêtons à descendre, nous croisons Erza qui ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Elle me lance un sourire triste mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je sais qu'elle considérait Gray comme un frère et comprends que sa peine doit être au moins aussi grande que la mienne. Je la salue de la main et continue mon chemin, silencieuse, Meldy à mes côtés. Gray et Macao seront enterrés au cimetière de la ville, près de la cathédrale Cardia. Ainsi, je pourrai venir le voir souvent.

La cérémonie commence. Le Maître prononce des mots mais je suis incapable de l'entendre, la peine brouille mon environnement. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des cris et je sais qu'ils viennent de Roméo. Natsu essaye de le retenir mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Il semble furieux. Ça me détruit le cœur, déjà broyé et écrasé en mille morceaux. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur les tombes devant moi et je sens mes larmes couler sur mon visage avant de s'écraser au sol, suivant de près le cheminement des gouttes de pluie qui se font alors de plus en plus nombreuses. Le temps s'écoule autour de moi mais je ne ressens rien, je ne vois rien. Je me sens morte à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour sous cette pluie battante, le corps froid de Gray dans mes bras, Lyon pleurant derrière moi. D'ailleurs, il me semble que lui aussi est là, probablement accompagné de Cherry ou Shelia. Je ne sais pas, je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois rien. Seul le contact avec la main de Meldy me permet de garder contact avec la réalité. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le silence commence à se faire plus pesant, et les gens commencent à s'éloigner du cimetière, cherchant probablement un endroit plus réjouissant pour finir la journée. Je ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant. Je dois lui parler. Meldy, sentant mon besoin de recueillement, lâche ma main, me sourit, et me laisse avancer vers la tombe devant laquelle je tombe à genoux, me blessant les genoux et effilant mon collant noir. Je ne sais pas si je parle à voix haute ou si ce ne sont que des pensées, je n'ai aucune idée de si je crie ou si je murmure, mais je parle :

\- Juvia est si désolée Gray-sama, c'est entièrement de la faute de Juvia si tu es mort… J'imagine que tu dois bien en vouloir à Juvia, là où tu es.

Mes paroles sont entrecoupées de soubresauts et de pleurs, mais je continue à parler.

\- Juvia t'aimait, Gray-sama. Elle aurait aimer te le dire en face, mais elle imagine que c'est trop tard maintenant… Juvia ne sait pas si tu l'aimais aussi, mais elle aimerait te demander une faveur, si jamais ses sentiments étaient réciproques. N'en veux pas à Juvia. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider à surpasser la douleur de ton départ, et elle veut aimer cette personne comme cette personne l'aime et espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas pour ça… Adieu, Gray-sama.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Pendant un instant, j'imagine que c'est le fantôme de Gray qui vient me donner sa réponse, mais je reconnais vite les doigts fins qui pressent mon corps. C'est cette main qui donne la réponse à ma question. Cette femme est là pour moi, et accepte que je l'aime. Cette femme veut m'aider, veut m'aimer.

Meldy, je t'aime tant.


End file.
